


La promessa del principe

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Wonderful mermaid [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una Ash/Misty Mermaid/Au.Gli umani e il popolo del mare sono in lotta da secoli, ma l’amore supera molte barriere.





	La promessa del principe

La promessa del principe

 

Ash strinse l’elsa della spada e alzò il capo, i capelli mori gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“Dovresti andartene. Lo sai che i nostri popoli sono in guerra” sussurrò Misty. Teneva lo sguardo chino, le sue spalle nude erano coperte dai suoi voluminosi capelli arancioni, dagli ampi boccoli.

Ash s’inginocchiò davanti a lei, facendo cigolare la sua armatura e si raddrizzò la corona.

“È una scelta dei nostri padri combattere contro il popolo del mare” mormorò.

Misty accarezzava una stella marina.

Ash le prese delicatamente il mento con la mano.

“Non c’è barriera che non supererei pur di starti accanto” sussurrò. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò.

 

[108].

 

 


End file.
